


夜视

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 19





	1. 上

即使在黑暗中，我也能看到你。

正文

朴秀荣是在子夜小心敲响康涩琪房门的。

还没睡的熊闻声踩着拖鞋将门拉出一道细缝，露出一双略带困意的眼，“秀荣啊～有什么事吗？”

“欧尼，我今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”

“啊？”  
虽然出道后也有几次被年下的妹妹央着一起睡，但越往后这样的情况越少了，更何况搬了宿舍后康涩琪的臭手抽中了最小的一间房，窄小的单人床怎么挤得下两个成年人。

“刚刚看了恐怖电影，一个人睡不着。”  
朴秀荣伸手去拉康涩琪的衣袖，生怕她张口的下一秒就是拒绝。

试问有谁能拒绝平常一直处于团内顶端地位的忙内难得软着声音的撒娇，康涩琪的眼神绕过朴秀荣飘向年上紧闭的房门，片刻犹豫后侧身拉开门选择了放行。自以为不经意的小动作实际从头到尾都被人尽数收于眼底。

床头的橘色暖光抚平着今夜来客掩藏着的小情绪，她努了努嘴示意身型较为娇小的姐姐睡在里侧。康涩琪听话的贴墙睡好，努力给身高优越的妹妹留出足够的空间躺下。

“欧尼，你可以睡过来点的。”

一个人睡恰好的空间此时因为另一个人的加入显得有些不足，但康涩琪还是顺着朴秀荣的话往身边的人那侧挪了挪，没有什么厚度的睡衣因着胳膊的紧贴传导着热量。

“秀荣，可以关一下灯吗？”  
床头的小夜灯放在靠外的一侧，康涩琪盯着天花板看得眼睛有些乏了，才后知后觉想起来还没有关灯。

“不要，我不知道按哪里，欧尼自己关。”  
得到入住许可的人已经没有了在门外时的弱气，拒绝的语气里不知因为什么带着明显的不悦。

但康涩琪也不恼，她甚至都没听出年下语气里的不快，只是小心翼翼的翻起身，越过身边的人伸手抵达目的地，只差一个简单动作就能将灯熄灭。

可是她阻止了她。

被朴秀荣覆上的手僵硬地顿在夜灯附近作为支撑，幸亏即使不在回归期也没有疏于腹部的锻炼，让她不至于在此时难堪地倒入年下的怀中。只是在如此气氛中相对的四目因为眼神的触碰而更加尴尬，“秀荣？”后知后觉的年上小心翼翼的开口，她终于电波对上了一次，读到了年下眼里的复杂。

松垮的睡衣因着重力暴露了掩盖在其后的暗红色印子，不需要开口确认，朴秀荣也知道那是谁留下来的什么痕迹。可康涩琪望向她的眼神还是那么平淡添点些许疑惑，朴秀荣伸手关灯的同时抚上康涩琪的脸，“欧尼，你相信我在黑暗中也能看见你吗？”

啪—

朴秀荣熄掉了夜灯，也熄掉了她的眼睛。

突然陷入的黑暗让康涩琪保持着原来的姿势不敢轻易动弹。她回忆着灯熄灭那个瞬间年下眼神所传递的信息，却因为这样的走神给了可趁之机。

荔枝的甘美与玫瑰的甜软伴随着少女的靠近肆意入侵康涩琪的嗅觉感官，玫瑰的枝叶被尽数砍去，只留下了最娇嫩的粉白色花瓣包围着她，还隐隐带着荔枝的果香。香软的唇瓣贴上康涩琪的双唇，是藏匿于香甜表象下更深一层的甜蜜诱惑。她慌不择路地推开贴上身的年下，却结结实实摸在了胸上惹得对方一声喘。

“对…对不起…”  
康涩琪慌张地道着歉，就算方才主动亲吻的人并不是她。她跪坐在床上与朴秀荣拉开距离，暗地里却不可遏制的回想着那短暂触摸的手感，真真切切的感受到了年下妹妹从清爽可爱蜕变成性感炸弹的言实不虚。

“涩琪欧尼～你脸红了。”  
仿佛真的能在黑暗中看清康涩琪的一举一动，甚至连上升的皮表温度都能感知清楚。她坐起身靠近僵在原地的姐姐，拉过她的手大胆的覆上自己胸前的柔软。

“秀荣！”  
今晚一切的发展早已超出康涩琪的意料，她可以明确感受到自己迅速飙升的血压和体温，都不需要开灯确认，自己一定涨红了脸。还没有习惯黑暗而未能恢复的夜间视力让康涩琪不敢有什么大动作，只能小心地试图抽回手。而朴秀荣也看破了康涩琪的意图，顺着她的动作借力一拉，反身跨坐在年上姐姐身上，双手控制住了对方。

“康涩琪～”  
这是朴秀荣第一次这样直呼她的大名，即使在黑暗中她也能看清楚身下人的表情和姿态。

“秀荣啊～”  
康涩琪再次小心翼翼地喊着年下妹妹的名字，她不知道究竟是哪里不对造成了现在这样的局面。

但这样的态度只会无端的更加刺激朴秀荣的神经，“涩琪欧尼和珠泫欧尼做的时候，也会这样小心翼翼吗？”她就这样把话说出了口，将自家队长和ACE的关系摆到了明面上。

“什…什么？”

“我都看到了，你和珠泫欧尼…”

女团成员暗地里的恋爱禁止导致不少女团成员都是互相解决生理需求，这并不能代表什么。但如果是康涩琪和裴珠泫，从朴秀荣注意到两人掩藏于表面的另一层关系后，她知道康涩琪并没有只把裴珠泫当成是解决生理需要的对象。那无数次错开又落回的眼神，无一不昭显着康涩琪笨拙又明显的真心。可偏偏当事人视而不见，就好像康涩琪从来没注意过自己的眼神落在哪一样。

“和我做吧，欧尼～”

“反正珠泫欧尼也不是只会和你做，不是吗？”

“我…”

从一开始望向紧闭房门的那个瞬间康涩琪就被看穿了，她无法反驳今晚裴珠泫不在宿舍的事实，而那人究竟在哪又在干什么，康涩琪不想也不敢知道。逐渐适应了黑暗的她终于能看清压在自己身上人的轮廓，也终于对上了那道一直以来不曾注意的灼热视线。

“欧尼终于看见我了。”

“秀荣啊～”  
康涩琪主动上前吻住朴秀荣，伸手抱住她，拥抱住了黑暗。

喀嚓—  
宿舍门在夜半时分被归来的队长打开，她站在门口，盯着那扇没有漏出任何亮光的门看了许久。

发出去的那条信息，仍旧显示未读…


	2. 下

我用手指勾画你的轮廓，像无数次梦中那样。

正文

运转的热空调显示的26度气温在此刻有点过高，仅仅是手指抚过就能带动肌肤温度的上升。朴秀荣的眼神一直都落在那块暗红色印子，良久她终于低下头双唇占领了那个被旁人所标记了的地方，覆盖上自己的痕迹。炽热的鼻息喷在脖颈间，仿佛下一秒就会燃烧。她动手解开了睡衣的扣子，解除了两人最后的阻碍，用坦诚赤裸的肉体来碰撞真心。

康涩琪在和年上做爱的时候少有眼神的交流，甚至连亲吻都少有。仿佛一旦有了唇齿的相依，她们的关系就丧失了最初的本质。而朴秀荣不同，即使在黑暗中康涩琪也能感受到她的深情注视，沉默且热烈。

“我爱你。”

少女的真情切意融在一个个轻柔的吻里，化作雨灌溉着康涩琪。她被这简单的三个字弄得晃了神，一直以来期盼的话，居然是在这样的方式从别人口中听到。可惜她无法回报同等的爱意，即便是善意的欺骗都难以开口。

“秀荣啊～”

她压低着嗓子，不知道是今晚第几次开口喊年下妹妹的名字，意欲倾出口的歉意统统被对方以吻封缄。

“欧尼只要感受我就好了。”

康涩琪呜咽着点头，弱化了的视觉无限放大了其他感官。她感觉得到年下手指在自己身上的游走，却无法猜测它下一秒出没的地点。而当兜兜转转的指尖终于绕到了正题，康涩琪还是下意识的伸手阻拦朴秀荣试图脱下自己内裤的动作。

到这里就够了，再进一步的动作只会让彼此跌入更深的罪恶之渊。

“欧尼～看着我的眼睛。”

年下的声音仿佛有魔力，明明只能在黑暗中捕捉给为深色的一团模糊，康涩琪却能确信她对上了她的视线。

“欧尼看到了吗？我眼里的你。”

“给我，好吗？”

温柔的请求伴随着温热的吻让人难拒绝，半推半就之间，她的手指穿过森林触上了另一片湿润。她对她的爱，始于最原始的性，无关道德对错，仅此而已。

她的层层媚肉包裹着她的手指，她感受着她，探索着她，占有着她。这本该是一场愉悦的交欢，朴秀荣无数次在脑海里想象过康涩琪她在身下压抑的动情模样，“你哭了。”只是她从未预想过年上的落泪。这并不是朴秀荣所期望的，她抽出手低头吻去了康涩琪划在眼角的泪。

“对不起…”

如果非要把这场情事判别个是非对错，朴秀荣不愿意把年上推去承担过多的罪恶，她是无辜，错的是蓄意良久的自己。

康涩琪无辜吗？

不，她总是这样的狡猾。

朴秀荣以为对方会顺着自己给出的台阶退让，是啊，是你的错，她以为康涩琪会这样默认。可那人却偏偏狡猾地捧起她的脸，明明眼里还泛着泪光，却一字一句确信着申告，“我们是共犯。”

“秀荣说在黑暗中也能看见我。”

“而我现在也看见秀荣了。”

康涩琪狡猾，朴秀荣爱极了她的狡猾。

狡猾的人亲吻着年下的妹妹，把不完整的爱意拼凑地零星作为回赠。冷静下来的空间又重新点燃了欲望的热情，“所以也给我，好吗？”只要拼凑得类似于爱，即便不是真也无所谓，朴秀荣回吻着年上，残缺的部分由她的心填上就好。

从推门而入的那一刻起，我们就注定一起跌入深渊。

——————————————————

一早蹑手蹑脚推开康涩琪房门离开的朴秀荣遇上了似乎在客厅里端坐了一夜的裴珠泫，眼神的交汇是没有硝烟的对峙。

“欧尼早啊～”

年下的妹妹假装没有看懂自家队长那显而易见的不悦，昨夜的痕迹被裴珠泫看在眼里，而她自然地打着招呼更像是在挑衅。朴秀荣往自己的房间走去，也不管对方会不会回应那声问候。

而在沙发上坐了一夜的人终于改变了动作起身，她迈着步子在康涩琪的门前停下。

“难不成欧尼想现在进去涩琪欧尼的房间？”朴秀荣颇有一副看戏的意味，好笑地看着把手搭在康涩琪房门上的裴珠泫，越发觉得事情发展的有趣，“可即便这样，感到尴尬为难的也是涩琪欧尼更多一点吧。”

朴秀荣的话成功戳到了裴珠泫的软肋，她深邃的眼神对上了年下妹妹胜利者般的满眼调笑，“秀荣啊，你不懂。”

“我不懂。”朴秀荣重复着裴珠泫的话，不适时宜地打了个哈欠，“不说出口的爱意，也不会有人懂。”她推开自己的房门，独留年长的姐姐一人愣在原地。

裴珠泫盯着那扇门许久，仿佛恨不得能把门看穿，“所以你不懂吗？”她低声的呢喃不知道是向谁发出的疑问。她终于松开了在刚才就一直紧握着的门把手，从偏离的航向驶向了原来的轨道。

发出去的那条信息终于将显示转换成了已读，可是裴珠泫已经看不清了，无论是回复，还是她的心。


End file.
